


Better then sex

by randomlittleimp



Series: Superheroes Ex's Club [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake Relationship, Thanksgiving Dinner, pie is better than sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlittleimp/pseuds/randomlittleimp
Summary: Jessica calls Matt for a change. She needs a favor.





	Better then sex

"This is Murdock." Matt answered his phone while standing on the corner outside his building.

"Why is there an old guy at my apartment, with his three sons, measuring my window?" The annoyed voice of Jessica Jones came through his speaker, he couldn't help but smile.

"You said I owed you a window. With winter coming up fast I figured I should get on that." Matt explained.

"So you hired some strange guy to just come over and take over my life for a couple days?" She sounded exasperated but not angry.

"I wouldn't say that I hired him. I represented him last month and he offered me some free work if I ever needed it. I couldn't think of a better use for his offer." he smiled into the phone.

"Oh for christ sake, he's measuring my wall now! God damnit Murdock!"

"Well the wall does need some work too, he was really eager to thank me for my help." Matt was trying not to laugh at her discomfort.

"God I wish I had never met you." She hung up then, and Matt laughed a bit before putting the phone back in his pocket.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Pick up, pick up, pick up!” Jessica muttered to herself as she listened to the ring on her phone. “Damn it Murdock pick up the phone!”

“Hello?” His voice sounded a bit confused as she sighed in relief.

“Thank god, I need your help.” she blurted out in a hurried voice.

“Jessica? Well this is unexpected. I don’t have my suit with me but I can run back to my apartment and grab it.” 

“No,no I don’t need that kind of help. I need a boyfriend not a weird looking ninja.” She leaned back against the wall, tipping her head back as her free hand came to cover her eyes in frustration.

“Uhm, not really my usual kind of help, but I’m sure there are some nice guys around here somewhere I could introduce you too. Wait..what do you mean weird looking?”  
“No, god I can’t believe I’m doing this, guh I need a boyfriend for Thanksgiving. The lady in 3B invited, well more like insisted I come to her place for dinner to thank me for a little thing I took care of for her with the landlord. If I show up on my own she will spend the entire meal trying to hook me up with one of her grandsons. I can’t deal with that.” If she was a weaker woman she might be close to tears at this point.

“Just tell her you’re gay.” Matt suggested, but she could still hear a bit of laughter at her expense seeping through.

“You haven’t seen her granddaughter. Come on man, do me a favor and just fake it for one meal. She’s a great cook. Besides you owe me!” Jessica was not beneath a little blackmail.

“Oh no I don’t! I fixed the window and the wall too for that matter. If anything you owe me at this point.” Matt was already planning on taking pity on Jessica and giving in, but not before having a little fun with her first. If she could have seen his face the broad grin would have easily given away the game.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, fine I owe you. Let me repay you with a lovely meal. Besides if I show up with a blind guy I might win some brownie points for caring for the handicapped and get extra pie.” Her half fake enthusiasm for evident in her voice.

“We don’t care for the word handicapped anymore, and that is really not a good reason for dating a blind guy.” Matt scolded, even though he was still smiling.

“You haven’t had her pie, it’s better than sex.” Jessica was laughing a bit now.

“You have been having sex with the wrong people.” Matt had the sudden urge to show her just what he meant by that, but he squashed it down almost as fast as it popped up.

“Maybe you’ve just been getting your pie from the wrong people.” Jessica countered, “Thursday, be here by three, they eat early.”

Matt laughed, “Fine, I’ll see you then but this pie better be as good as you say.”

“Oh it is.”


End file.
